


Only Girl (In the World)

by talitha78



Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Family Feels, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: THE CUTENESS. IT KILLS.
Kudos: 3





	Only Girl (In the World)

**Author's Note:**

> Vid originally created and released in 2011.
> 
> Original notes: Um, yeah. There are a couple of other vids I _should_ be working on, and yet this is the one I finish. The adorable, it compelled me. :)

**Title:** Only Girl (In the World)  
 **Song Artist:** Rihanna  
 **Fandom:** _Despicable Me_ & Minion Mini-Movies  
 **Summary:** THE CUTENESS. IT KILLS.

[ Only Girl (In the World), 81MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/7fkkef8yy8.wmv)  
[ Only Girl (In the World), 33MB avi file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/tun2avxbi2.avi)   
Click to download.

**Streaming:  
** [Only Girl (In the World) on **YouTube**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SVM46Q-OLM0).  


The original vid post can be found on [ Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/216577.html).


End file.
